pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Literary Characters
Alice Liddel, Wendy Darling and Dorothy Gale are superheroes? Why not the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus while we're at it? C'mon, folks, public domain superheroes appear in comic books, not literature from a century past! There's plenty of other sites that glorify the League, let's not clutter up our site by imitating Alan Moore.Skybandit 14:26, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Skybandit, as long as a character is in the public domain particularly those that have appeared in comics have a place on this wiki. After all, we have villains, sidekicks, cowboys, Native Americans, monsters, aliens, and many others on this wiki and they aren't super heroes either, but are important none the less. The point of this wiki is to give creators a place to find characters to use in their stories and even if a character was not a superhero in their original story they are public domain characters and can be reinterpreted however one pleases take Mad Hatter for example.- Crimsoncrusader I agree that literary characters are welcome. Indeed comic book super heroes were the original focus of this wiki, but who/what makes a super hero is relative. What is Batman really, but Sherlock Holmes in a costume? So some people may consider Holmes a super hero, and he's been in many comic books over the years. And I know my daughter would argue that Dorothy Gale is a super hero, powers or not. So the term super hero is relative to the person using it. As long as our focus stays on public domain information, I'm all for it.--Madmikeyd 19:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) PS - I've been wanting to do an entry on Santa Claus since I started this wiki...--Madmikeyd 19:19, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I've been working on MAKING Santa Claus a superhero! He has superpowers, a distinctive costume, a Fortress of Solitude at the North Pole, and 364 days of down time in which he can fight evil. With Jack Frost as his young sidekick (think Iceman)and the Easter Bunny (think Playboy bunny) as a love interest, he can battle the Bogey Man, Father Time and the Grim Reaper. I figured him to be like the Phantom, a direct descendant of many generations of Saint Nicholas'. "Old Man Winter" would be his father, an ex-Claus, and Jack Frost his son, a Claus-in-training. Elves would be like Jarvis or Alfred or Q from the Bond films, or just cannon fodder. Original idea? Not really. I was inspired by a Harlan Ellison story called "Santa Claus versus S.P.I.D.E.R." that depicted Ole' Saint Nick as an anti-terrorist superspy. Steal only from the best, my children. I STILL don't think these little girls count as superheroes, and there are PLENTY of lists of PD literary characters already on the web, but I bow to the majority...even if they're WRONG! :) Skybandit 21:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) PS - Besides my nitpicking nature, I think this is an ABSOLUTELY GREAT SITE! Thanks, Madmikey! Skybandit 22:00, 14 July 2009 (UTC) * As I said elsewhere in the talk pages, I am as dubious about the inclusion of literary characters (particularly the ones that never appeared in comics). I would prefer to stick to Golden Age comic book characters that either fought crime or perpetrated it. That said, it is Madmikey's wiki, and the inclusion criteria are entirely up to him.--Strannik01 22:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Is a vote in order? Perhaps this discussion should be put to a vote. I'm for a "more the merrier" public domain site, but I am aware that literary characters are often covered elsewhere while comic characters get the short end. But I don't want to be a dictator either.--Madmikeyd 22:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) * I, for one, am up for vote. It would only be fair. --Strannik01 00:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Vote Here: http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Madmikeyd--Madmikeyd 20:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) New Category Perhaps instead of the heroes category literary characters who do not fit the description could go in a protagonist category. - Crimsoncrusader